


无尽绿意

by FurryBigProblem



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Mirkwood, Post-War of the Ring, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 吻手, 幽暗密林
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryBigProblem/pseuds/FurryBigProblem
Summary: 要跟勒苟拉斯进入密林，金雳有些胆怯。
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	无尽绿意

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Infinite Green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751987) by [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin). 



逻辑上讲，金雳是有心理准备的，但见到那片绿色时，他还是实实在在地受到了震撼。

勒苟拉斯骑着马先他走入幽暗的森林，仿佛要被他们前方延伸的树木的隧道吞没。金雳的心跳加快了些许。

“有什么不对吗？”勒苟拉斯调转马头。他看起来好像远在数里之外，而非与金雳仅相隔几尺。

“没事。”金雳自己的坐骑在胯下不安地移动，似乎感知到了他的紧张。

勒苟拉斯笑了，向他伸出手。“来吧，吾友。你会喜欢这里胜过我们此前途经的平原的，我保证。”

“也许吧。只是……太绿了。”

勒苟拉斯哈哈大笑。“确实。但你会有种安全、封闭的感觉。要我说，就像在你的山洞里差不多。”

这话便足以让金雳催马小跑进到树叶的遮蔽下。

“我父亲，”他开了头，然后努力搜寻合适的说法以免冒犯勒苟拉斯，“给我讲过这条林间路的故事。”

勒苟拉斯微微一笑。“我也听过不少关于你父亲和他同伴的故事！但你很幸运，有我做你的向导。来吧。”

金雳乖乖跟上。他在短时间内越来越清楚地认识到一个事实：他可以追随这个精灵到任何地方，哪怕是前去矮人不该涉足之地。

哪怕一有风吹草动，他都会惊得一跳。

“我爱的是这里的生命力，”勒苟拉斯说，“一切都生机勃勃，都在呼吸。”

这也正是问题所在，金雳想。“岩石也是活的。它也呼吸，如果你仔细听的话。”

勒苟拉斯又微笑起来。“我希望那天能亲眼见到。”

金雳感觉自己的脸红了。“如果你愿意，你就会的。”勒苟拉斯一笑起来他就招架不住。两人安静了好一会儿，金雳想象自己已渐渐习惯了树丛间时不时传来的声音。

“你觉得你父亲会接待我吗？”他小心翼翼地问。

“他当然会。”说完，勒苟拉斯拨转码头离开了道路。

再一次，金雳犹豫了。他很熟悉他父亲讲的偏离道路的结果。

而再一次，勒苟拉斯伸出了手。“来呀。跟着我，你是安全的，我发誓。”

金雳几乎不记得自己催马向前，更深地进入黑暗。他记得的只是勒苟拉斯捉住他的手腕，将他的手抬到唇边。

“好了，”他呢喃道，“现在你带了我的印迹，便受我的保护了。”

不过，这似乎还有些更深层的意义，因为勒苟拉斯的嘴唇在他的手背上流连，轻轻地划过他手指的背面，最终在掌心落下坚实的一吻。

“有我在，什么也伤不到你，”他说，这才松开金雳的手，“我父亲更不可能。”

金雳知道这话意在安慰，他也十分感激。事实上，他已不再害怕了。现在他头顶伸展的枝条让他想起山洞，他在这封闭中感到慰藉。

“我们走吧。”他说，转身面向黑暗。有勒苟拉斯在他的身边，他一切都能勇敢面对。


End file.
